Lies and Betrayal
by DarkYaoiAngel
Summary: Kagome finds inuyasha cheating on her with kikyo but before inuyasha could exsplain himself would it be to late
1. Chapter 6

Author note im sorry everyone who read the first chapter and decided to leave I have bad grammar and need a beta reader but I redid the first chapter to my best abilities thank you for all who decide to stay


	2. lies

**Chapter 1 – lies **

"**Kagome" Inyasha yelled stay by the sacred tree I'll be right back, ok I sat at the tree waiting for inyasha**

**Wondering where he went DID HE GO WITH KIKYO? I asked myself that question. Two hours later **

**I decide he wasn't coming.**

**Angry as hell I got up and headed for the bone eaters well. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes inyasha **

**Was with kikyo. He began to kiss her my eyes started to tear up, I couldn't take any more so I ran. Noticing I was**

**There "kagome" inyasha yelled chasing after me.**

**He stopped me and grabbed my hand "kagome im sorry I didn't notice u were there" I summed up the courage no to cry and looked at**

**Him so u would have done it even if I wasn't there. I HATE YOU INYASHA IF KIKYO'S THE ONE YOU LOVE GO BACK**

**TO HER.**

**I ran to the bone eaters well in tears "kagome" inyasha said quietly kagome don't leave "kagome wait don't leave like this"**

**But when he got to the well I had already left.**

"**Damn why she go" inyasha said "inyasha are you ok"kikyo said "no I just let the women I love get away"**



"**But what about the promise you made 50 years ago" "I LOVE KAGOMe" he said running off.**

**Stupid inyasha he always loved kikyo and I can't change that no matter how much I love him. Shit I left**

**My stuff in the fetal era now I have to go back damn it. I entered the fetal era hoping that inyasha wasn't **

**There. To my surprise it was Sesshomaru I hate your brother he always has to pick for himself "this doesn't concern me"**

**He said walking away.**

**I ran to the tree hoping not to see inyasha I got my stuff but standing right behind me was inuyasha. What do you want inyasha**

**Just let me leave in peace, I couldn't look into his eyes. He lifted up my chin I looked into his eyes. He said to me**

"**I love you kagome it was you I loved all this time not kikiyo". I love you to inyasha he kissed me passionately.**

**He came back to my era with me and we had a long conversation in my room. The conversation lead to kissing.**

Return to Top


	3. will you have me

I do not own Inuyasha  sniff sniff written in kagomes pov

Chapter 2 will you have me

Inuyahsa started to lay me down on the bed he suddenly asked "can I have you" he started

To kiss me n my neck but I stopped him "this is all happing to fast" I said to him "I understand but hey I got something for you" said inuyasha as he pulled out a heart necklace

"it was my mom's" he said "it's beautiful hey would u mind if we go out for lunch" "sure no problem as long as there's rumens"(A/N; sorry if I misspelled it im not good with spelling)

When we go to the restaurant of course I let inuyasha get rumen well I ordered one my self at that exact moment I realized how much I loved him

There was no way to describe this felling I get when I look into his amber eyes, there's just no way to say how I fell but maybe I can show him.

At the same time I also decided that I was ready, ready to be with inuyasha forever ready to give him my heart body and soul.

I leaned over and ask him "will you have me" he stopped eating his rumen and looked at me like what is going through your head "what do you mean kagome"

"Follow me and ill show you" I said to him seductively. I ran home as fast as the wind could take me with inuyasha right behind me when we got home I told him to take a seat on the bed.

I told him to take a seat on the bed and ill be right back I told him as I entered the bathroom. "What is that girl up to now hurry up wench" said inuyasha

I came out of the bathroom with nothing but a bra and panties on. "Kagome what are you doing put some clothes on " inuyasha said to me

I asked him one more time "inuyasha will you have me" "are you sure about this kagome" inuyasha said to me "I couldn't be more sure im here with the someone I love who loves me" I told him

"Ok" he said kissing her on her neck "I love you kikyo" inuyasha said not noticing the name error. Kagome stopped him "KIKYO"

cliffffffffffy hahahahaha ( must review to get net chapter)


	4. Note sorrry

sorrry sorry sorry plz for give me i have failed you as a writter but i will not be continueing any of my stories but if any one wants to take over for me just email me the chapter and you can have both stories

SORRRRRY 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3- Wrong Name**

You love how I knew this was to good to be true get out of my house the tears started to roll down my cheeks I was so heart broken. "kagome I-I" you've said enough inuyasha just get out of my house.

"No I wont leave until you let me explain my self" said inuyasha. Fine if you wont go then I will when I get back you better not be here. I grabbed my jacket and headed out side I didn't even notice it was raining I was so mad at him the tears would not stop.

I was even lost to inuyasha following me when I got home inuyasha had left. I sat on my bed and recalled the events that happened today and broke down in tears but little did I know at my tree was inuyasha.

Stupid hanyou he always has to break my heart he never wanted me in the first place I got under my covers and started to think my forehead was burning up I think im getting sick or maybe I was just sick of inuyasha shit. That night in the darkness I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up that following morning I noticed inuyasha was in my chair by my bed didn't I tell you to get out I started to yell at him "kagome please just listen to me" said inuyasha oh I though my name was kikyo I snapped at him.

My head started to get light headed I was sick from the rain and inuyasha. Fuck is he still talking GET OUT I yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear and enough to wake the cat. With that I fainted and inuyasha caught me and laid me on my bed.

Before inuyasha left I had woken up little with some of my strength I asked why kikyo why not me? I told him these words before falling back asleep


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to ****Megan Consoer**** b/c for all her good Reviews it made me want to write more thank you on with the chapter.**

Inuyasha thought about that question why did he still want kikyo when he had a beautiful women right in front of him. He though about that question for quite awhile when he finally realized.

It was Kagome all along who he loved He Loved He thought to himself kagome would never forgive me after what happened.

He headed to kagomes room and noticed she was still sleeping _she looks so beautiful when shes sleeping._ "Kagome are you awake" inuyasha said quietly. You still here inuyasha didn't I tell you to get out now leave me alone im not feeling well please just go.

"Kagome please just listen to me the only reason why I called you kikyo is because I remember what happened when I was with her "

Oh that makes me fell even more better inuyasha please just leave im tired of your lies im not in the mood just leave come back in a week then ill listen to all your bullshit just do me this favor and disappear.

"But I cant leave... I love you to much to leave" said inuyasha pleading his case if you do then how come you said you love kikyo ? " he was my first love the first person besides my mother to truly love me. I cant forget her like that. She was the woman I said I love you to it like saying it again.

Inuyasha... Kagome simply stared at the broken hanyou but I still cant... it just hurts so much that you would say that of all times you need a better apology. Go away I need time alone. I ran to the bathroom. "Kagome " inuyasha yelled after her as he banged on the door i could break this door down you know "do it and I'll say it! Kagome warned. "Fine I refuse to leave until you come out" inuyasha yelled fine kagome answered "what have I done to the woman I love I've got to apologize.


End file.
